


Earl Grey Rum Cake

by geraineon



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraineon/pseuds/geraineon
Summary: AU where Julian goes undercover to the Empire for the FPA. Written for Yang's birthday.





	Earl Grey Rum Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @beingevil for providing the idea for this AU and letting me play in this sandbox. <3

One year was a long time, Yang thought.

One year ago in Iserlohn and on this specific day, it was declared an unofficial holiday. Casellnu had deemed their resources enough to throw a large party with enough alcohol to make even Yang drunk, celebrating their survival for yet another year (“Let’s celebrate it every day!” Poplin had agreed enthusiastically) and  _ very incidentally _ Yang’s birthday. They had gathered in the mess hall and Hortenz had cooked up a spread that would have put the finest restaurants in the whole Free Planets Alliance to shame. Though the amount of attention seemed a little too much, when Yang watched the people he cared about laugh, squabble, throw food and then get terrorized by Casellnu for it, he had felt an indescribable warmth spread, along with a sharp pinch; a gaping hole where a person used to be.  

The only person missing was Julian.

Julian, whose birthday was just a few days before his own.

Julian, who had left on a long-term top-secret mission.

Schoenkopf had thrown his arm around Yang and asked if he had any wishes. The way he looked at Yang implied that he had more things to say but Yang never knew what it was because Poplin had then cut into the conversation offering his opinions on the matter (“Women!”), and the conversation derailed from there.

Yang had felt Casellnu’s knowing glance at him, and somehow had just deepened the ache. FPA had given him Julian, and FPA had taken Julian away. 

Though he did not voice it then, Yang had wished that Julian would be safe wherever he was. 

That they would meet again.

~*~*~

“Admiral Yang.”

Yang was pulled out of his musings at the voice of the youth he was thinking about entering the room with a trolley, with a cake and a covered plate. Julian was impeccably dressed in Imperial black. He had grown taller than Yang in the time they were apart; his shoulders had filled out.

In a way, he had his wish granted. Julian was safe. They were reunited just a few months from that day. But everything had changed.

Iserlohn was a distant memory.

He was no longer the guardian but the guarded.

“It’s your birthday today, so I brought you a cake and breakfast,” Julian said, hesitantly. The corner of his fingers were lightly dusted with flour. “It’s Earl Grey rum cake, with extra rum. I remember you prefer cakes without the icing.”

Julian the imperial admiral should feel unfamiliar yet, his voice and demeanor had not changed. 

“Since Julian is the one who baked it, I’m sure it tastes delicious. I can’t wait to try it,” Yang said. 

Julian’s shoulders visibility relaxed. 

On this day, they could pretend. He hasn’t given Julian a birthday present for years after all. 


End file.
